Lenox Avenue
by ixwire
Summary: Sin la ayuda de la Máquina y con Samaritan fuera del radar, Root continúa trabajando por encontrar a Shaw. Mientras tanto, Finch y Reese intentan devolver el sistema de vigilancia a las calles de Nueva York.
1. Chapter 1

_La cuenta seguía avanzando: ocho, nueve,… o tal vez solo seis. Ninguno de ellos tenía constancia de cuánto tiempo llevaban ambas en la oscuridad._

Reese se encontraba en el interior del vagón limpiando su armamento cuando Bear empezó a ladrar de manera descontrolada. Los tres miraron al perro intentando interpretar a qué se debían aquellos ladridos.

 _\- ¡Bear!_ – dijo Finch con tono seco, creando un pequeño eco en la estación. El perro echó a correr y de un salto entró en un hueco situado bajo el andén. La mirada de Reese al ver salir de nuevo al animal alertó a Finch, quien dejó el escritorio para recoger aquello que el perro llevaba en la boca.

 _\- Root…_ \- susurró Reese a la vez que se acercaba a ella. – _Tal vez quieras ver esto. -_ Root intentó reunir todo el coraje posible para sostenerla. Sin decir una sola palabra, apretó la llave en su mano y dejó la sala a sus espaldas.

A lo largo de _Lenox Avenue_ empezó a recordar lo que sentía cuando escuchaba a la Máquina. Ilusión, esperanza, alegría… conseguía hacerle sentir llena. Samaritan se encargó de arrebatarle por segunda vez parte de esa alegría antes de apagarse definitivamente. _"32, 31, 30,…"_ susurraba al acercarse. Mientras tanto, su mente seguía recordando los meses anteriores, los cuales los había pasado _hackeando_ las cámaras de vigilancia de la ciudad de Nueva York con la esperanza de obtener una imagen, una pista sólida. Día tras día, la agonía crecía, apagando su ilusión por saber de ella y empezó a escuchar a Finch, quien ya daba todo por perdido.

Su respiración se detuvo al ver el siguiente número, _"29"_. Su cuerpo se paralizó y su temblorosa mano era la única que continuaba en acción. La acercó a la cerradura, empujando a su vez el pomo de la puerta para poder adentrarse en el interior. La oscuridad abrazaba todo el espacio y el aroma que mantenía la sala fue lo suficientemente fuerte para embriagar a Root. _"Sameen…"_ susurró con la esperanza de obtener una respuesta. Esperó. Silencio.

Dejándose llevar por sus pasos, cayó cerca del cabecero de la cama. Las lágrimas brotaban por sus mejillas y el frío erizó su cabello. Su cuerpo necesitó estar arropado, necesitó estar junto a ella. Lo único que pudo sentir en ese momento fue la almohada, la cual abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, deseando que en algún momento ella viniese para retirarla y ocupar su lugar. La noche empezó a pasar y Root, somnolienta, levantó la mirada hacia el techo. Minutos más tarde, logró encontrar fuerzas para sentarse al lado de la cama y abrir el cajón de la mesita.

 _\- Dos de octubre, 1988._ – leyó en la fotografía. La Máquina le contó sobre ello, pero nunca le había visto. El hombre lucía la misma sonrisa que su hija, él llevaba puesta una camiseta de los _Philadelphia Eagles_ ; ella, en cambio, una simple camiseta negra manchada lo más seguro por el perrito caliente que sostenía en su mano derecha.

Sus dedos acariciaron la superficie de la fotografía con la esperanza de que la pequeña niña saliese del papel y pudiera estar allí junto a ella, explicándole una y otra vez aquella historia. Cambió de fotografía y volvió a leer: _"enero, 2013"._ Root no se extrañó con la mirada que Cole dirigía a su compañera, la entendía… la compartía.

Una ráfaga de viento abrió la ventana situada al lado de la cama. Root dejó las fotografías encima de la mesita, cogió la primera camiseta de tirantes que encontró en el armario y se sentó sobre el alfeizar. Su mirada quedó perdida entre la multitud que bajaba la calle y el aire que se abría paso por el interior la ayudó a secar sus mejillas. " _¿Dónde estás?",_ gritó internamente sin esperanza de obtener una respuesta, pero esta vez, una voz susurró entre la oscuridad:

 _\- ¿Root?_


	2. Chapter 2

_El gato de Schrödinger se encontraba maullando en la oscuridad, inundando la sala con un sentimiento de desesperación. A su vez, Elpis parecía pasear por el borde de la cama con la intención de acercarse hacia la ventana._

Los ojos de Root se adentraron en la oscuridad de la sala, pidiendo a gritos ser encontrados. El alfeizar empezó a sentirse como una pequeña nube, todo empezó a darle vueltas. Su cuerpo pendía del borde de la ventana. La figura que se encontraba de pie en medio de la oscuridad empezó a dirigirse hacia ella. Root consiguió alcanzar el _taser_ de su chaqueta y lo dirigió hacia la sombra.

Los pocos vehículos que pasaban por _Lenox Avenue_ consiguieron iluminar el interior de la habitación. Root quedó paralizada al encontrar su mirada reflejada en aquellos ojos marrones que tanto deseaba volver a ver.

 _\- ¿S-Sameen?_ – susurró entre lágrimas.

Shaw avanzó hacia Root con ojos perdidos y cansados, su cuerpo parecía flotar por la sala esperando poder ser sostenido. Ambas se observaban a escasos centímetros, deseando romper la barrera que parecía separarlas.

 _\- Harold dijo… Ella…ella no está... y tú…_

 _\- Root_. – interrumpió Shaw mientras acercó las manos a su rostro.

 _\- Estás aquí._ – dijo Root, esbozando una triste sonrisa en sus labios.

 _\- Estoy aquí._

Una especie de felicidad agridulce las envolvió en el momento. Root deseaba abrazar a Shaw y no dejarla escapar de nuevo, deseaba poder decirle lo mucho que la había echado de menos y lo feliz que estaba por tenerla de nuevo frente a ella; Shaw, en cambio, no quería hablar, se limitó a sostener el rostro de Root y abrazarla. _"¿Por qué ahora?"_ intentó preguntar Root con voz quebrada, pero el sonido no acabó de salir de sus labios. _"¿Qué ha cambiado?",_ volvió a intentar decir. Había demasiadas incógnitas, tanto que explicar, pero acabó dándose cuenta que aquel no era el momento.

Se dirigieron al borde de la cama y se limitaron a sentarse una al lado de la otra. Root apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Shaw, provocando un quejido de dolor en ella.

 _\- ¿Estás bien?_ – preguntó Root con preocupación, pero al ver su rostro supo la respuesta. Se dirigió al botiquín del lavabo y comenzó a buscar entre las pastillas y los vendajes.

 _\- Hey._ – masculló Shaw, acariciando la mejilla de Root cuando la tuvo de nuevo delante. – _Estoy bien_.

El silencio de la habitación solo fue interrumpido por las quejas de Shaw, quien dejó el filo de la cama empapado de sangre. Root necesitaba respuestas, necesitaba saber qué había pasado con ella, pero no quería perderla. No ahora cuando por fin la tenía de vuelta.

 _\- Ya se te podrían dar igual de bien los puntos que las armas, Root. –_ se quejó Shaw al contemplar la herida cosida de su brazo.

 _\- Tomaré eso como un agradecimiento. –_ contestó Root, dirigiendo la aguja hacia el cuello de Shaw y esbozando una sonrisa en sus labios, la cual tardó poco en desdibujarse. – _Me tenías preocupada._

 _-_ _Root, ahora no…_

 _-_ _¿Ahora no? ¿Entonces cuándo? Dime._

 _-_ _No voy a hacer esto._

 _-_ _Aquí está tu problema, Shaw. Nunca quieres hablar de nada, no quieres hablar de ti, no quieres hablar de tu pasado, no quieres hablar de… nosotras. –_ le reprochó Root.

 _-_ _¿Mi pasado?_ – preguntó Shaw, evitando así contestar ese "nosotras". – _Todo lo que puedas saber te lo habrá contado esa máquina, Dios, demonio, como quieras llamarlo._

 _-_ _¿Y crees que quiero escucharlo de ella? –_ dijo Root, deseando poder gritarle que no era la Máquina a quien quería escuchar. – _Además, precisamente ahora el pasado por el que quiero saber está bien cercano. Así que por una vez en tu vida, ten en cuenta a los demás y dime, ¿por qué no volviste?_

 _-_ _Joder, Root. Necesitaba protegert… Necesitaba protegeros._

 _-_ _No me vengas con esa historia, no huyas de todo con la excusa de la protección. Acabamos con Samaritan, eras libre y decidiste no volver. No hay protección, no hay motivo, no hay nada._

 _-_ _¿De verdad crees que sería capaz de volver con vosotros después de lo que hice? No podía permitirme volver, no sería capaz de mirar a Bear a la cara._ – dijo Shaw con la intención de añadir cierto humor a la discusión y así tranquilizarla.

 _-_ _Me dejaste._ – susurró Root.

Por mucho que Shaw quisiera mantener su frialdad, las palabras de Root tuvieron un impacto en su interior. Sabía que estaba en lo cierto, Harold y John se tenían el uno al otro, llevaban tiempo siendo un equipo; pero Root, sin la Máquina, estaba completamente sola.

 _-_ _Volví. – dijo Shaw._

 _-_ _¿Qué?_

 _-_ _29 de octubre de 2013. "Cuando veas esa estatua de nuevo…", pues bueno, la vi._ – empezó a explicar Shaw mientras observaba la mirada de confusión de Root. – _Decidí volver por tercera vez…y ahí estabas, sentada en el banco, acariciando a Bear._

 _-_ _¿Por qué no te acercaste?_

 _-_ _¿Y decirte qué? No era tan simple, Root._

Aunque le costase aceptarlo, sabía que Shaw tenía razón. Harold y John no hubiesen aceptado que volviese al equipo fácilmente teniendo en cuenta que había trabajado para Samaritan en los últimos meses.

El silencio volvió a invadir la habitación, amenazando con finalizar ese momento. Shaw empezó a desnudarse, abrió el armario y rebuscó en él. Root se acercó al alfeizar y cogió la camiseta que horas antes había sacado del armario para devolvérsela. En ese preciso instante, su piel entró en contacto con la de Shaw y una pequeña chispa las hizo acercarse. Eran incapaces de dar un paso atrás, la misma barrera que momentos antes las separaba ahora se encontraba presionando sus cuerpos. Los ojos de Shaw se encontraron en los de Root.

 _-_ _Sameen…_

"Sameen" – aquel nombre dejó caer una lágrima por el rostro de Shaw y la presión de la barrera cesó, permitiendo a Root acariciar el cuerpo desnudo de Shaw, quien no dudó en acercar sus labios y besarla. Aquel beso compartía con la noche el mismo sabor agridulce. El sentimiento de soledad, desesperanza y temor que las había acechado en los pasados meses empezó a remover la habitación con la intención de abandonarlas para siempre. Sus rostros cansados empezaron a coger color con cada beso y cada caricia. Cualquier otro apocalipsis cibernético que tuviese lugar esa noche no sería capaz de separarlas de nuevo.


	3. Chapter 3

_El pequeño ventanal abrió paso a los primeros rayos de sol de la mañana. Aquella luz cálida entró en la sala con cierto tono esperanzador. Tal vez aquella oscuridad que habían vivido había llegado a su fin, tal vez el sol marcó un nuevo comienzo._

Llevando la contraria a todo el mundo, Shaw puso el pie izquierdo en el suelo y salió de la cama. Un leve empujón la tomó por sorpresa y la devolvió entre las sabanas.

 _-_ _Buenos días, Sameen._ – susurró Root acercando sus labios a los de Shaw y retirándole el mechón que caía sobre su mejilla.

El comienzo del día no supuso ningún impedimento a continuar en la cama. Ninguna de las dos quería estar lejos de la otra, querían recordar para siempre aquella sensación de estar en contacto debajo de las sabanas. Sin embargo, aquel cálido momento no duró por mucho tiempo.

 _-_ _¿Harold?_ – contestó Root en el teléfono.

 _-_ _Root, creo que querrías apresurarte en volver a la estación. Me temo que nuestro periodo de paz ha llegado a su fin._

 _-_ _¿Lo has conseguido, Harold?_

 _-_ _Querrás verlo con tus propios ojos._

 _-_ _Harold_. – dijo Root con voz tensa. El teléfono no emitió ningún sonido en los siguientes diez segundos. Ambos sabían lo que suponía parar la conversación con ese tono. Finch observó el panel de búsqueda situado al lado de la mesa del ordenador y se acercó para coger la fotografía de Grace.

 _-_ _A veces es más sencillo olvidar antes que agonizar con la idea de que solo la puedes observar en la distancia, que no volverás a escucharla… o tocarla de nuevo._

 _-_ _No debiste darlo por perdido, Harold._

 _-_ _Root, tu capacidad de mantener la esperanza hasta en las peores situaciones es sin lugar a dudas refrescante, pero no compartida. Estaremos por aquí._ – dijo Harold antes de colgar el teléfono.

" _Si vuelvo, es por el perro",_ espetó Shaw después de escuchar la conversación. De camino a la estación, Root era incapaz de apartar su mirada, la observaba una y otra vez, recordando cada momento que habían pasado juntas trabajando para la Máquina. Al llegar a la entrada de la estación, Shaw paró en seco, chocando contra el cuerpo de Root, quien la abrazó por la espalda con la intención de tranquilizarla.

 _-_ _Estoy aquí._ – le susurró al oído.

Bear empezó a ladrar. La puerta se abrió.


	4. Chapter 4

_Aquel espacio acogedor que los cuatro recordaban ahora estaba inundado de culpa, desconfianza, temor y, contra todo pronóstico, esperanza._

Shaw sintió un escalofrío al sentir la mano de Root, quien no paraba de acariciarla con intención de tranquilizarla. A cada paso que daba arrastraba el mismo pensamiento: huir.

Harold se encontraba tecleando nerviosamente en el escritorio, murmurando códigos y frases que solo él era capaz de entender. Reese, a su vez, colocaba y sacaba pequeñas piezas del maletín negro que había dentro de la estantería del vagón. Los ladridos de Bear comunicaron la llegada de Root y Shaw. Cuando la primera alcanzó con su mirada la pantalla del ordenador en el que se encontraba Finch, sus ojos se llenaron de alegría.

 _\- Sabía que podrías lograrlo, Harold._ – dijo Root, pasando sus manos por los hombros de Finch.

 _-_ _No podría haber hecho nada de esto sin tu ayuda. La Máquina está esperándote_. – finalizó Harold, entregando un teléfono a Root, quien corriendo se adentró en el vagón para conversar con la Máquina.

Shaw se encontraba de pie en medio de la sala, con los ojos perdidos y con todas las partes de su cuerpo incitándola a abandonar el lugar. Bear se acercó a ella, mordiendo su chaqueta y arrastrándola hacia la profundidad de la estación _. "Ya he vuelto, Bear"_ pensó mientras acariciaba la cabeza del perro. Harold se alertó de la presencia de Shaw, pero ninguno de los dos fue capaz de romper aquel inquietante silencio. Reese, en cambio, descansó su mano en el brazo de Shaw una vez salió del vagón.

 _-_ _Luces fatal, Shaw._ – dijo Reese.

 _-_ _Supongo que es el resultado de morir por tercera vez._ – consiguió contestar Shaw, quien sintió cierta nostalgia al escuchar a John de nuevo.

 _-_ _Está bien tenerte de vuelta._

 _-_ _Chicos, me temo que ella nos necesita de nuevo._ –intervino Root.

 _-_ _¿Tenemos un número?_ – preguntó Reese con cierta ilusión por recuperar los viejos hábitos.

 _-_ _¿Un número? Ha vuelto a lo grande, John. Son cinco, y me temo que yo solo me podré encargar de uno de ellos._

 _-_ _Yo puedo vigilar a dos_. – dijo Shaw, esperando entrar en acción para abandonar de una vez la sala.

 _-_ _Puede que ella nos necesite a todos, pero una vez más, yo te necesito a ti._

 _-_ _¿Te ha dicho que debemos ir juntas?_

 _-_ _Se podría decir que sí._ – dijo Root, provocando que Shaw pusiera los ojos en blanco. - _Harold, en el vagón están los detalles de los cuatro números que debéis vigilar, encárgate de guiar a tu mascota._

 _-_ _¿Bear entrará en acción?_ – preguntó Finch con cierta confusión.

 _-_ _¿Bear? De quien debes encargarte es de John._ – contestó Root, quien junto a Reese entró al vagón para coger todo el armamento posible, dejando solos de nuevo a Shaw y Finch.

 _-_ _Está bien, Harold. Lo entiendo. Supongo que tendré que ganarme tu confianza de nuevo._ – espetó Shaw. Harold no logró decir nada, su confianza en ella se perdió en el momento en el que decidió entregarles ante Samaritan y no volver al equipo. Quería creer que todavía quedaba en ella aquella Shaw que conoció, pero tener esperanza no era una de sus virtudes.

Shaw entró al vagón con Reese y Root, ésta última ignoraba la conversación que los otros dos iniciaron. Sus pasos volvían a estar guiados por la Máquina. Dejó la estación a sus espaldas y se dirigió hacia la azotea del edificio de al lado. Shaw salió corriendo detrás de Root, gritando su nombre una y otra vez para que se detuviera. Cuando la alcanzó, no dudó en empujarla hacia la pared.

 _-_ _Kevin McAllen, 35 años_ – explicó Root mientras señalaba la ventana de una de las plantas del edificio que tenían frente a ellas. – _Adivina para quien trabajaba hace unos meses._

 _-_ _¿McDonald's? –_ preguntó Shaw sarcásticamente mientras apartaba su brazo del cuerpo de Root, liberándola de la presión que la apretaba hacia la pared.

 _-_ _Echaba en falta tu humor, pero no. Estaba bajo el control de Decima, era uno de los informáticos de la sede de Hamptons._

 _-_ _Acabasteis con Samaritan. ¿Qué puede querer ahora la Máquina de este tal Kevin?_

 _-_ _Acabamos con Samaritan, sí, pero no con aquellos que lo crearon._

En ese momento, Shaw supo que seguía huyendo. Solo era cuestión de tiempo que los operativos de Decima volvieran a poner en marcha otro sistema de IA, provocando que todo el equipo se escondiera de nuevo.

 _-_ _Deberíamos acabar con esto aquí y ahora, Root._

 _-_ _No sé cómo trabajabas para Samaritan, pero si consigues recordarlo… Ella no quiere bajas en esta lucha, tan solo necesitamos información._

 _-_ _A la mierda la información, Root._ – dijo Shaw, apuntando su rifle hacia la ventana.

Los siguientes segundos paralizaron completamente a Root. El rayo cálido de esperanza que había sentido esa misma mañana recorrió su espalda, inundándola de terror. Shaw mostraba una media sonrisa en su rostro, como si en ese preciso instante hubiese obtenido algo que ansiaba tener desde hace mucho tiempo. Cuando ambas volvieron a mirarse, supieron que todo lo que habían avanzado en la última noche acababa de perderse.


	5. Chapter 5

_Huir o quedarse,_ _todo o absolutamente nada._

La intención de huir que Shaw tenía momentos antes ahora sonaba de lo más refrescante para ella, pero no se veía capaz de ello. En su interior ya nada era lo mismo, todo había cambiado, pero sabía a ciencia cierta que había algo en ella que se mantenía igual, que le hacía querer seguir allí.

 _\- No me des esa mirada. –_ dijo Shaw.

 _-_ _¿Esta mirada? La próxima vez que vayas a disparar a uno de nuestros números agradecería que me lo comunicaras antes de pillarme por sorpresa._ – le reprochó Root.

 _-_ _¿De verdad crees que iba a dejar que volviesen a poner todo en marcha? ¿Permitir que vuelvan a matarme y enterarme más tarde de lo que has hecho para recuperarme? No voy a arriesgarme más, Root._

 _-_ _No está en tu mano decidir lo que debemos arriesgar o no._ – le espetó Root, provocando que Shaw se alejara de ella. – _Te perdí una vez, Shaw, no voy a permitir que eso suceda de nuevo._

 _-_ _Muy bien, Root, pero hacer esto es del único modo que puedes evitarlo._

 _-_ _No, así es como tú tomas las decisiones y lo desmoronas todo. No estaría nada mal que consultaras conmigo las acciones que nos pueden afectar a todos._

 _-_ _¿A todos o a ti, Root? Finch y Reese parecen estar bastante bien sin mí, tú eres la única que te empeñaste en traerme de vuelta._ – dijo Shaw con cierto enfado. – _¿Está bien que tú subas a lo alto de una azotea arriesgando toda la misión de "team Machine salvando el mundo" pero está mal que yo quiera evitar una nueva guerra? Que tengas a ese robot en tu oído no hace que tus decisiones sean mejores que las mías._

Root sabía que todo lo que había hecho para tener a Shaw de vuelta había sido una locura, una locura que repetiría una y otra vez para volver a estar a su lado. Sin embargo, aunque su pasado como asesina quisiera apretar el gatillo como Shaw hizo, su intención de hacer esta vez todo de la manera correcta la paró.

 _-_ _Sameen…_ \- susurró Root con la esperanza de recuperarla de nuevo.

 _-_ _No, no me sueltes un Sameen. La Máquina te quería aquí conmigo, ¿no? Tal vez ella sabía que esto era lo adecuado y por eso me quería aquí._

 _-_ _No, Shaw. Ella no te quería aquí, yo te necesitaba aquí._ – dijo Root, provocando una vez más que Shaw pusiera sus característicos ojos en blanco.

 _-_ _Si tú has decidido que debía estar aquí entonces no te sorprendas por algo que sabías que podía suceder. Tal vez Harold es el único que está en lo cierto._

 _-_ _Harold puede tener razón en muchas cosas, Sameen, pero no en esto._ – dijo Root acercándose a ella con la intención de no permitir su huida de nuevo.

 _-_ _No hay nada más que hacer, Root._ – finalizó Shaw, dejando a sus espaldas todo lo que había recuperado la noche anterior.

El mismo sentimiento de agonía que Root sentía meses atrás volvió a invadir su cuerpo, volvió a paralizarla. Tal vez el destino de ambas era estar separadas, sentir la nostalgia de aquello que puedo ser y nunca fue, o tal vez todavía no habían luchado lo suficiente para recuperar lo que tenían. Root deseaba pararla, acercarse a ella y decirle cómo volvería a repetirlo todo. Ser Caroline Turing, intentar torturarla, volver a vivir las diez horas juntas, salvarse la una a la otra al luchar contra Samaritan, perderla para recuperarla de nuevo,… Sus labios transmitieron todo ello en un simple _"Sameen"_ , consiguiendo que Shaw girara su mirada.

 _-_ _Root, ¿qué cojones haces? Baja de ahí. ¿Una vez no te pareció suficiente?_

 _-_ _No voy a perderte de nuevo. No tenemos por qué decirle a Harold lo que ha sucedido._

 _-_ _Como des un paso más caerás al vacío._ – dijo Shaw, acercándose poco a poco a ella. Aquella situación le excitaba en cierto modo.

 _-_ _No si llegas aquí a tiempo, Sameen._ \- dijo Root, dando un paso más.

 _-_ _Voy a irme, Root. No alargues lo inevitable._ – dio un paso más.

 _-_ _No soy yo quien alarga lo inevitable. Dime, ¿volverás a dejarme?_

 _-_ _¿Dejarte? No somos nada, Root. Una noche de diversión no nos hace un matrimonio._

 _-_ _¿Noche de diversión? ¿Así es como llamas a lo nuestro?_ – dijo Root, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa al ver como Shaw estaba más cerca de ella.

 _-_ _Sí, Root, fue divertido. Fin de la historia._

 _-_ _Divertido es atarte al cabecero de la cama y ver como luchas contra ello; lo de anoche estuvo bien… pero divertido no es la palabra más adecuada para definirlo._

 _-_ _Muy bien, Root, quieres jugar. ¿Cómo lo definirías entonces?_ – preguntó Shaw, estando tan solo a tres pasos de Root.

 _-_ _No lo sé, dímelo tú, Sameen._ – finalizó Root, dejando caer su cuerpo al vacío. Shaw corrió hacia ella y de un empujón hacia el interior cayeron ambas en el suelo de la azotea. Root, al verse estirada sobre el cuerpo de Shaw, no pudo evitar besarla.

 _-_ _Eres insaciable._ – susurró Shaw, continuando aquel beso que desearía repetir a cada minuto del día.

La mano izquierda de Root posó sobre el cuello de Shaw; mientras tanto, los dedos de su mano derecha jugueteaban con su pantalón. Shaw utilizó toda su fuerza para levantar a Root y estirarla al borde de la azotea. _"Te gusta jugar, ¿cierto?"_ le susurró, provocando una sonrisa nerviosa en ella. Ambas quedaron en completo silencio, observando los ojos de la otra sin mover ni una sola terminación nerviosa. Bruscamente, Shaw golpeó los brazos de Root contra el frío mármol de la azotea, ésta giró su cabeza y observó el vacío que había bajo sus cuerpos. En ese momento, Shaw susurró: _"supongo que hay cosas por las que merece la pena morir"._


End file.
